colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Black Suit - Rphabet ft. San E
Descripción *'Título:' Black Suit (블랙 슈트) (Ft. San E)160px|right *'Artista:' Rphabet. *'Single:' Black Suit *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Hip-Hop/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Setiembre-2013. Video full|center|400 px Rphabet, San E Romanización black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit annyeong nan sanseonsaengnim michinlaebpeo nominee sucka mc jugeosdamyeon nega balo beominim tell me how u loving it my rap there is drug in it omyeonhi nan wanjeon masganomini da jeolibikyeo kkabuldagan bagsalnageona jagsalna hanbaljag? neo umjigyeosdagan dubaldaliga hagsalna wae ilae? na saniya fuckin rap genius i jeongdoneun jesasange yagwaya yagwa dear mr. underground what am i supposed to do? masjoheunsani santinani beulabeulabeula eojeolagu ima soldier jeonsacheoleom jeonsa neohui mujihan pigoin ape nan maikeulopon geomsa gonbangjyeo? museunsoli igeon gunyang jonbanjeon michinttolkkin hoesajocha mosmageo na mosbageo i biteuwi seonjeonpogo followerdeul da retweet sani dasi dolawassda haters & motherfuckers im back im ba bababack with black black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit Listen, listen, Listen, Listen god damn im back on this rphabet track and ib rapping every day sebeunilebeunchorom 24/7 im devil in heaven good battling evil vocabulary yeogseol edendongsane ibeu cheoreom geumjidoen segyeleul hyeolo hegheg panae sineun jakku seoneul neomneun nae sumyeongi kkane naneun jugneundane nal deuleossgeodeun jane myobimyeonge hibhab wihae salasda sseojwo amen ganadalamabasaajachakata paha eoneol gusaanhgo jusa nan habbeobjeog mayag jagdutaneun mudang laeb sindeulindeus samwiilche fucking threesome with sinbunimdul igeon ginyeomjeos silhomjeogida moshe giyeongjeog baeghwajeomeun anijiman sinsegye yeombyeong naege agsul cheonghaji malgo neo bagsuleul chyeo who da denies me i am hip hop black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit eoteon pyeonglonga wal nan ibjijeonjeog to eoteon byeongsin saekineun saniEP jojgulyeo ni geu eojubji anheun pyeongga jom jeoli gajdachiwo naega gusahaneun eoneoneun dabinchieo jasingam paemyeon siche jajonsim paemyeon wilcheo ni sangsanglyeog heum...nae pyeongso saengag cliche swibge seolmyeongchamyeonnan olijineol nonlimeikeu laebpeobwipe da jabameoggo teulimhae machi jecheol bogeo iban kwagchan dog chanjagsog esonne jonbuin jongyojocha hachango god please forgive me meomchulsuga eobseoyo ige jaeneung anin jeojumyeon jeon agmaege jyeoseoyo seuseulo teuseulo dudeulyeo nugulado muleumyeon na useumyeo bukkeuleomeobsi busulyeohae buseuleom ajudeuleon sulsulo guseullyeo julseunnom sugulyeo jugeulyeo eodi hansudulyeohae jjugeuleojyeo nugu? neo ayo my skin yellow but soul blacker than yours madder than yours attack wack rappers left jaws ne jongjan pulibuteo sikomae gunboni bicheonae jioggatae living in this burning hell makes me the evil devil with this black suit Español traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro Hola, soy el profesor San Nominado a ser el rapero más loco Si Sucka MC murió, yo soy el que lo mató Dime como te encanta En mi rap hay drogas en él De verdad estoy loco así que muévete de mi camino Si cabalgas alrededor, te caerás Si das un paso más, tus piernas se romperán ¿Qué hay de malo? Soy San-E, un put* genio del rap Esto es sólo un pedazo de la torta Querido Mr.Underground ¿Qué cree que deba hacer? Dicen que San-E parece barato, bla bla bla, ¿Y qué? Soy un soldado, he tenido una muerte heróica Eres un preso ignorante, soy el fiscal del micrófono ¿Arrogante? ¿Qué diablos? Es sólo la primera mitad Mi gen loco no puede ser detenido ni por mi agencia A este ritmo declaro la guerra, followers, retweet ya San-E a vuelto, haters y motherfuckers estoy de vuelta Estoy dededede vuelta con el negro traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro Escucha, escucha, escucha, escucha Maldita sea, estoy de vuelta en este circuito Rphabet Y estoy rapeando todos los días, 24/7 como 7-11 Soy el diablo en el cielo, el bien luchando contra el mal Vocabulario de paradojas como Eva en el Edén El mundo prohibido, Yo cave con mi lengua Los dioses cortan mi vida que sigue cruzando la línea Me estoy muriendo, Si me escuchas Graba en mi tumba que he vivido por el hip-hop, amén Ga na da ra ma ba sa ah ja cha ka ta pa ha 1 Yo no hablo pero inyecto el idioma, soy una droga legal Como un chamán golpeando como si estuviera poseído La Santísima Trinidad, f*llando con los sacerdotes Es bastante obsesión por un experimento No es un centro comercial es el nuevo mundo No me pidas un apretón de manos, sólo aplaude Quién me lo puede negar, yo soy hip-hop traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro traje negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, negro, negro, traje negro negro, negro, No tengo tiempo, traje negro Críticos dicen que soy un hombre medio-hecho Y otros idiotas dicen que el EP de San-E es malo Tus críticas de mierda puedes tirarlas lejos Mi legunaje es como el de Da Vinci Sin confianza muero, y sin orgullo en silla de ruedas Tu imaginación hm... es justo lo que pienso, cliché Simplemente soy original y tu eres nueva versión Puedo devorar todo el buffet rapero y eructar Como el pez globo, mi boca está llena de veneno Cuando creo en cosas religiosas, me molesta mucho Dios por favor perdóname, no puedo parar No es un talento sino maldición, he perdido al diablo Con mi propia voluntad golpeo la puerta, si alguien pregunta, puedo sonreír sin vergüenza alguna Usando trucos sucios, quien está en la línea agachese No es sólo uno o dos años, ¡Retractate! ¿Quién? ¡Tu! Ayo mi piel es amarilla pero tengo el alma más negra que tu Mas demente que tu, ataque estrafalario. Mi semilla negra en la raíz, mis orígenes son bajos Es como el infierno, viviendo en este infierno ardiente Hazme demonio malvado con este traje negro #Es el alfabeto coreano. Hangul black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit 안녕 난 산선생님 미친랩퍼 nominee sucka mc 죽었다면 내가 바로 범인임 tell me how u loving it my rap there is drug in it 엄연히 난 완전 맛간놈이니 다 저리비켜 까불다간 박살나거나 작살나 한발짝? 너 움직였다간 두발다리가 학살나 왜 이래? 나 산이야 fuckin rap genius 이 정도는 제사상에 약과야 약과 dear mr. underground what am i supposed to do? 맛좋은산이 싼티나니 블라블라블라 어쩌라구 ima soldier 전사처럼 전사 너희 무지한 피고인 앞에 난 마이크로폰 검사 건방져? 무슨소리 이건 그냥 전반전 미친똘낀 회사조차 못막어 나 못박어 이 비트위 선전포고 follower들 다 retweet 산이 다시 돌아왔다 haters & motherfuckers im back im ba bababack with black black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit Listen, listen, Listen, Listen god damn im back on this rphabet track and i b rapping every day 세븐일레븐처럼 24/7 im devil in heaven good battling evil vocabulary 역설 에덴동산에 이브 처럼 금지된 세계를 혀로 헥헥 파내 신은 자꾸 선을 넘는 내 수명이 까네 나는 죽는다네 날 들었거든 자네 묘비명에 힙합 위해 살았다 써줘 아멘 가나다라마바사아자차카타파하 언얼 구사않고 주사 난 합법적 마약 작두타는 무당 랩 신들린듯 삼위일체 fucking threesome with 신부님둘 이건 기념젓 실험적이다 못해 기형적 백화점은 아니지만 신세계 염병 내게 악술 청하지 말고 너 박수를 쳐 who da denies me i am hip hop black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit black suit, black black and black suit black black black black suit black black i have no time black suit 어떤 평론가 왈 난 입지전적 또 어떤 병신 새끼는 산이EP 좆구려 니 그 어줍지 않은 평가 좀 저리 갖다치워 내가 구사하는 언어는 다빈치어 자신감 빼면 시체 자존심 빼면 휠체어 니 상상력 흠...내 평소 생각 cliche 쉽게 설명차면 난 오리지널 넌 리메이크 랩퍼뷔페 다 잡아먹고 트림해 마치 제철 복어 입안 꽉찬 독 창작속 에선 내 전부인 종교조차 하찮고 god please forgive me 멈출수가 없어요 이게 재능 아닌 저주면 전 악마에게 졌어요 스스로 뜻으로 두드려 누구라도 물으면 나 웃으며 부끄럼없이 부수려해 부스럼 아주드런 술수로 구슬려 줄슨놈 수구려 죽으려 어디 한수두려해 쭈그러져 누구? 너 ayo my skin yellow but soul blacker than yours madder than yours attack wack rappers left jaws 내 종잔 뿌리부터 시꺼매 근본이 비천해 지옥같애 living in this burning hell makes me the evil devil with this black suit Datos Categoría:Rphabet Categoría:San E